ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
YGOTAS 2nd Anniversary Spectacularmathon/Transcript
Cast (in order of appearance): Dan Green (Yami Yugi plushie), Vic Mignogna (Edward Elric plushie), Johnny Yong Bosch (Vash the Stampede plushie), Spider-Man plushie Date: July 14, 2008 Running Time: 10:33 Transcript (Scene: A table, behind it is "Dan Green", a Yami plushie operated by a hand) DAN: Dan Green here, live from the hottest party of the century. Yes, it's the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Second Anniversary Spectacularmathon! We'll have special guests, live performances by the most popular bands, and yes, even LittleKuriboh himself will be stopping by to give us a few words to his fans. But let's get the festivities started with a bang, shall we? That's right, we're counting down the top 10 Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged moments, as voted by you, the fans! So here we go with number ten: (Flashback to "Duel of Fates") TÉA: Nothing can destroy friendship! It's the most powerful force in the universe! It's even stronger than Chuck Norris! (End flashback) DAN: A Chuck Norris joke? Really? Well, I suppose the fans must know what they're talking about, even if they are idiots. Um, anyway folks, we'll have more from the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Top 10 in just a few moments, but now let's introduce the first guest of the evening. He doesn't have anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged, or even Yu-Gi-Oh! in general, but he's here today because he wanted to celebrate our awesomeness. Say hello to Vic Mignogna! ("Vic Mignogna", an Edward Elric plushie operated by another hand, appears from the left) VIC: Hey. I'm Vic Mignogna. DAN: So, Vic, tell us about your favorite Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged memories. VIC: What? DAN: You know, which parts of the show make you laugh the most. VIC: What show? Fullmetal Alchemist? DAN: No, Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series. VIC: Oh. Oh, right! Uhh... um... DAN: Hah, I bet you love it whenever Seto Kaiba says "screw the rules, I have money" don't you? VIC: Nnnnot really. Actually, I think that's kinda overused. Hey, I know, I really like that joke about the log. You know, whenever that emo guy starts attacking that log I just go into hysterics— DAN: That's Naruto Abridged. VIC: You mean you're... not Naruto? DAN: No, Vic. I'm not Naruto. VIC: Oh. DAN: How about we roll another clip? VIC: Oh, is this the one with the log? DAN: No, Vic, it isn't! (Flashback to "Duel of Fates") TÉA: Nothing can destroy friendship! It's the most powerful force in the universe! It's even stronger than Chuck Norris! (End flashback) DAN: Wait, wasn't that the same as number ten? VIC: Oh, I just remembered my favorite part of Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged. DAN: Yeah? VIC: I love the part with the chicken. You know, Clucky? Man, that sh*t is funny! I was laughing so hard— DAN: Once again, Vic, Naruto Abridged. VIC: Oh. DAN: Yeeeep. VIC: So, is this like a party or something? DAN: It's supposed to be. VIC: How come there aren't any girls here? DAN: Hah! Me, invite girls to my party? You must be joking. VIC: Wha? DAN: You heard me, Vic, this party is for men only. In fact, if there are any smelly girls out there watching this, I strongly suggest you stop the video immediately and go watch an episode of My Little Pony. (Vic bangs his head against the table) And now, we bring you the eighth most popular Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged moment, as voted by the fans. VIC: Dude, are you gay? (Flashback to "Duel of Fates") TÉA: Nothing can destroy friendship! It's the most powerful force in the universe! It's even stronger than Chuck Norris! (End flashback) VIC: Oooooh... I get it. because Chuck Norris is... wait, I don't get it. DAN: What the hell? That was the same exact joke again! Somebody has some explainin' to do~! VIC: Hey, Wayne— DAN: It's... "Dan", actually. VIC: Whatever. Was I the only one invited to this party? DAN: Of course not. I invited all my famous voice actor friends. All the male ones, anyway. Monica Rial wanted to come too, but I told her to go sit on a flagpole. VIC: Well then, where are they? DAN: What, the flagpoles? VIC: No, the other guests. DAN: You mean, they're not here? VIC: No dude, I'm the only one who showed up. DAN: Are you suggesting that I gave them all the wrong date? VIC: Actually, I think it's more likely they just... didn't want to come. DAN: Hahahahaha, ha, ha, Um... hold on a second, I'm gonna make some phone calls. VIC: Um, what should I'' do? '''DAN': (offscreen) Tell them we'll be right back. VIC: Oh. Right. We'll be right back. In the meantime, here's another Top 10 Naruto Abridged moment. DAN: That's Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged you son of a— (Flashback to "Duel of Fates") TÉA: Nothing can destroy friendship! It's the most powerful force in the universe! It's even stronger than Chuck Norris! (End flashback) DAN: (offscreen) Whaddaya mean, you can't come? How could you possibly have something more important to do? Yeah, well, why don't you go sit on a flagpole? VIC: Who was that? DAN: Spike Spencer. He was supposed to be one of my special guests. VIC: I don't think I know him. Hey, was he in Fullmetal Alchemist? DAN: I can't believe every single one of my guests blew me off. Except you, I mean. VIC: Yeah, well, to be perfectly honest I probably would have just stayed home if I'd known there wasn't gonna be any girls here. Because Vic Mignogna looooves the ladies. DAN: Uh-huh. VIC: And the ladies, they looove Vic Mignogna. DAN: Of course. VIC: Especially when I put my finger in their— DAN: Vic! VIC: What? DAN: Shut up. DAN: Now, for Top 10 moment number— Wait, what number are we on? VIC: Does it really matter at this point? (Flashback to "Duel of Fates") TÉA: Nothing can destroy friendship! It's the most powerful force in the universe! It's even stronger than Chuck Norris! (End flashback) DAN: Okay, folks, I... had a word with the guy in charge of playing the footage, and it would seem that's the only clip from Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged we have on hand. Which is... pretty funny, really, since, you would think we'd have the entire series at our disposal, but no, apparently we forgot to bring the rest of the Top 10 with us. Perhaps we should just scrap the Top 10 altogether— VIC: Wayne, Wayne, somebody's here! DAN: Another guest? Is it Spike Spencer? Oh God, is he going to kick my ass? Vic, protect me! VIC: No, I think it's a girl. DAN: A girl? Quick, hide! VIC: Why are you hiding, Wayne? DAN: If we pretend we're not here, maybe she'll go away. ("Johnny Yong Bosch", a Vash the Stampede plushie, enters from the right) JOHNNY: Hello. I heard there was a party. VIC: Oh hey. Wayne, it's okay, you can come out it's not a girl, it's just Johnny Yong Bosch. JOHNNY: Hello, Dan Green. Hello, Vic Mignogna. So when does the party begin? DAN: It already has, Johnny! Look, right now there are countless people on the Internet watching us have a great time. That's the marvel of modern technology. JOHNNY: I don't like the Internet. DAN: Do you like Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged? JOHNNY: I don't know. Is that the show with the emo guy attacking the log? VIC: Yeah— DAN: No! No, it isn't. You might want to give us a minute, folks. In the meantime, enjoy this... rather familiar clip. (Flashback to "Duel of Fates") TÉA: Nothing can destroy friendship! It's the most powerful force in the universe! It's even stronger than Chuck Norris! (End flashback) DAN: So, for the last time, Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged is the show that revolves around Card games. JOHNNY: Oh. I know the one you mean. DAN: You do? Great! VIC: ...Still doesn't ring a bell with me, Wayne. DAN: Shut up, Vic. So, Johnny, what's your favorite moment from Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series? JOHNNY: Eeerrrmm... Eeerrrmm... DAN: It can be anything. Anything at all! JOHNNY: Eeeerrrmmm... DAN: Maybe the part where everybody tells Mokuba to shut up. JOHNNY: No. No, not that one. DAN: Okay. Take your time. JOHNNY: I just remembered. DAN: Yes? JOHNNY: I don't like Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series. DAN: Then why did you come to the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Second Anniversary Spectacularmathon? JOHNNY: Is that what this is? DAN: Yes. I wrote it on all the invitations. JOHNNY: What invitations? DAN: The ones I sent out. VIC: Hey guys, I'm gonna go put some music on. (walks away) JOHNNY: Oh, I wasn't invited. DAN: You weren't? JOHNNY: No, I just saw the lights were on in your house and I decided to come in. The door was wide open. DAN: You weren't invited? JOHNNY: No. I just love parties so much. They're basically the only thing I like in the entire world. DAN: Oh, so you're a bit of a party animal, huh? JOHNNY: Not really. DAN: ...Right. Say, Johnny, would you like to introduce our next clip? JOHNNY: I don't like clips. DAN: ...Of course you don't. (Flashback to "Duel of Fates") TÉA: Nothing can destroy friendship! It's the most powerful force in the universe! It's even stronger than Chuck Norris! (End flashback) ("She Drives Me Crazy" by Fine Young Cannibals plays in the background) VIC: Woohoo! Man, if there were some ladies here, they would be totally trying to do me right now. Because I'm Vic Mignogna. Hey, Wayne, why don't you dance a little? DAN: I don't feel like dancing. No sir, no dancing today. JOHNNY: I don't like this song. DAN: Never mind all that, we have a Spectacularmathon to host. And speaking of spectacular, we have a special surprise guest. You may remember him from such shows as Yu Yu Hakusho the Abridged Series, and Dragon Ball Z Abridged. Yes, you guessed it, on the phone right now we have Lanipator (Dan pronounces it "Lani-PAY-tor"). Hello, Lanipator, can you hear me? (Disconnect tone plays as Dan speaks) Lanipator? Lanipator, are you there? JOHNNY: It sounds like he hung up on you. DAN: What!? Nobody hangs up on Dan Green! That fills me with animosity! Animosity I say! (starts flailing around) VIC: Hey, let's break out the alcohol. JOHNNY: I don't like beer. DAN: Animosityyyy! (Flashback to "Duel of Fates") TÉA: Nothing can destroy friendship! It's the most powerful force in the universe! It's even stronger than Chuck Norris! (End flashback) VIC: (lying on the table) Vic Mignogna is feeling drunk as a skunk. If there were any girls here, I'd throw up on their boobs. Because I'm Vic Mignogna. DAN: Welcome back, folks. This is the moment you've all been waiting for. It's the end of the show, and there's only one thing left to do, and that's bring out the man himself: LittleKuriboh! (beat) I said, LittleKuriboh. VIC: Where is he? DAN: I... I don't know. He said he'd be here. Wait a minute, I'm getting something through my earpiece. It seems... LittleKuriboh couldn't make it, because he is just far too busy. Well, isn't that just the biggest slap in the face? I go out of my way to produce a Spectacularmathon and that jerkface doesn't even have the courtesy to grace us with his presence. I mean, who the hell does he think he is? He's nobody! All he ever did was spend most of his spare time making a series of amusing cartoon videos available to the general public completely free of charge. What right does he have to tell me he isn't going to do exactly what I want him to do? No right whatsoever! VIC: Hey, man, it isn't so bad. DAN: "Isn't so bad"? What the hell do you know about it? You don't even know what series I'm talking about. You're so far up your own butt that you can't even be bothered to pay any attention to what I'm saying. And as for you, Johnny, you're a nerd, and you have single-handedly destroyed this party. JOHNNY: I don't like you. DAN: Yeah, well I don't like you either! In fact, I hate you! Both of you! The only person I like in this room is me, Dan Green! Voice actor extraordinaire! (keeps talking in the background) VIC: Come on, Johnny, let's go find some girls and do them. JOHNNY: I don't like girls. VIC: Then all the more for Vic Mignogna! DAN: Oh, God, I'm so lonely! Why are you still watching this? Haven't you had enough laughs at my expense for one day? Just cut, come on, cut, for the love of God, cut! Here, why don't you just roll that clip one final time, see if it gets any funnier. (Flashback to "Duel of Fates") TÉA: Nothing can destroy friendship! It's the most powerful force in the universe! It's even stronger than Chuck Norris! (End flashback) DAN: No, I don't feel like dancing, no, sir, no dancing today. Don't feel like— (A talking Spider-Man plushie enters from the left) SPIDER-MAN: Hey, Spider-friend! Let's be friendly neighbourhood heroes! DAN: Oh, Spider-Man! You always know just what to say to perk me right up. SPIDER-MAN: Can a hero get a hug? DAN: You sure can. (Dan hugs Spider-Man; fade to black) Category:Irregular video transcripts